U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,423 to the present inventor discloses a cold weather protection garment in the form of a scarf with a muff. The muff allows the hands to be received within the muff through vertically oriented openings at opposite sides of the muff. The construction does not, however, provide an effective mechanism for storage of small articles.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a cold weather protection garment which can cover and thus protect the user's shoulders, neck and head, and which provides a muff construction for the wearer's hands as well as a separate secure storage receptacle for small articles.